Igniting The Spark
by MG12CSI16
Summary: "He had never kissed a girl like this before, all the passion and love igniting into a brilliant flame that threatened to engulf him." McAbby


Mindless McAbby fluff! :)

**Igniting The Spark**

Why did she have to look do beautiful when she cried? Maybe it was because it allowed him to see past the mask she wore. Behind the makeup and the seemingly permanent smile.

But that smile was gone, hot salty tears taking it's place while the makeup ran down her face. He approached her slowly, the sins of his footsteps silencing her sobs for a moment. No he didn't like watching her cry, but seeing her so vulnerable seemed to kick start something inside of him, giving him a feeling he would try so hard to ignore.

Only this time he didn't ignore the feeling, instead he acted on it, and little did he know it would be the best choice he made in years.

"Abby." he called gently, reaching his hand out and laying it on her back. She instantly moved into his touch, collapsing against his chest and sobbing once more.

"Why Tim? Why did it have to be him? Haven't we already been through enough?" he had no answer for her questions. All he could do was stroke her hair and whisper soothing words in her ear.

"Shh, Abbs it's ok." Her sobs had stopped, only an occasional sniffle being heard as they stood melted into each others embrace.

Abby pulled away and rubbed her hands over her eyes, wiping away some of the makeup.

"God Tim, this is crazy. I mean I don't think this team can take much more. I don't think _**I**_ can take much more." she threw her hands up in exasperation, throwing herself back into her chair.

Tim stood in his spot, contemplating Abby's words while she spun her chair in circles.

"You know Abbs, I'm not sure how much more we can take either. But I do know that if we couldn't handle things like this we would have hit rock bottom years ago." Abby sat up, cocking her head to one side about to argue with him. Tim let out a breath and continued.

"I mean it Abby, just think about it. We've lost Kate, Jenny, Mike and almost Ziva but we're still standing. And let me tell you something I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you. You're the first one I think about when I need to be cheered up and you're the last thing I think about before I go to bed at night." the last words came out in a whisper, but Abby heard them loud and clear.

A smile played on her lips, bringing back some of the light in her eyes.

"You mean that Timmy?" she asked him. He nodded and pulled her into him once more, a hand gracing the small of her back.

Tipping her head back she looked up, her eyes resting on his lips. The movement was swift and the realization took a moment to set in.

Tim could suddenly feel her lips on his, her slender arms wrapping around his neck. Abby smiled into the kiss, feeling as his hands glided up and down her torso. The tears were still pooling in her eyes, quietly spilling as the kiss grew hotter, the tension between them boiling until it almost became too much.

He had never kissed a girl like this before, all the passion and love igniting into a brilliant flame that threatened to engulf him.

Tim gasped when her hand had worked it's way under his shirt, smoothing over his chest, her finger tips grazing his skin ever so lightly. Finally breaking apart they both began gasping for breath, still wrapped in each others arms.

"Abby," McGee began, leaning against the counter for support, "I'm really glad i have you."

Abby chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder, gladly excepting the kiss he pressed to her forehead. The sound of the elevator immediately shattered the calm atmosphere. Tim straightened up, tucking his shirt back in and smoothing back his hair.

He moved closer to Abby, a protective arm wrapping around her waist. She pressed herself closer, feeling the heat radiate from his body and entering her own. Fingers laced together, the two left the lab, the sound of Abby's boots on the floor filling the quiet hallway.

"Timmy," she began slowly, gripping his hand tighter.

"Yeah Abbs?" He opened the door, revealing the parking lot outside.

"Take me home please." she told him, sliding into his passengers seat. His face fell slightly and he leaned against the door with his arms folded.

"Yeah, sure." She noticed the look on his face and giggled.

"Tim, I meant take me home with you." she said. She watched as his green eyes lit up and he grinned from ear to ear. Leaning down he gave her a feather light kiss, caressing her cheek in his hand.

"Hey, at least you won't have to think about me before bed tonight."


End file.
